That One Day of the Year
by xxivxo
Summary: It's Yosuke's birthday. Ample opportunity for a cross-dressing Souji. [YosukexSouji]


**That One Day of the Year**

* * *

"The only thing that sucks about my birthday is well…the lack of birthday sex."

Yosuke sighed, standing up from where he had been leaned against the bottom of the bed. They had been pulling an all-nighter, playing video games, watching movies sometimes. The parentals weren't home since it had been a busier week than usual, and they had decided to work as much as they could through the night. He'd luckily gotten the day off since it was his birthday, and the only upside to the day so far had been being able to have his best friend stay over.

"Sick of losing yet?" Souji said playfully as he set the controller down and watched Yosuke move to his bookshelf.

"Yeah a little. Wanna do something else?"

"We could." The gaming system was shut off as Souji then stood up as well. "Have anything in mind?"

"Teddie managed to snag something for me from the store downtown the other day…I was shocked he knew what to get." Yosuke pulled out a magazine that had seemingly blended with the others on the shelf.

"Busty Nurses?" Souji raised an eyebrow as he was handed the porn magazine. "You really don't give up do you?"

"One day, I'll have my very own nurse to give me birthday sex." Yosuke sighed almost wistfully as he was handed the magazine again.

"Hmm…maybe."

Souji had turned, moving to get his bag that was lying over near the door.

"Where're you going?"

"Just gonna put my pajamas on since you already put yours on."

Yosuke shrugged, still standing as he idly began to flip through the magazine, pausing on a few of his favorite pages and just staring. There was one girl in particular that…reminded him of someone. He tried not to realize the similarities but the way her hair was cut short and just how her eyes were looking , she reminded him of Souji.

Seeing the page made him remember his slight shame in having jerked off to not the girl in the photo, but to Souji having been dressed in such a way. It was taboo, so wrong, but he couldn't help it. Once his thoughts had started running off in the opposite direction, he couldn't even bring himself to stop them, especially at how hot the thought was to have Souji that way.

He'd had some…feminine features in a way. Especially his eyes. Yosuke felt his thoughts starting to run off in that moment, and he tried to keep himself level headed. This wasn't the time to go getting turned on. Sure he probably could've said the magazine gave him a bit of a problem and gone to take care of it, but Yosuke didn't want to have that awkward feeling there for the rest of the night.

So instead, as he turned away and was about to return the magazine to where he got it from, he heard the door creak open.

"You took your sweet time."

Yosuke mumbled as he heard a strange noise, was that clicking? Pausing in his step, he stood still, suddenly aware of how close Souji's presence as behind him.

"Yosuke…"

The way he heard the call of his name, Yosuke turned his head slowly, seeing how Yu stood there in a school girl outfit, a very naughty school girl outfit. Heels, thigh highs, and all.

With his hand under the red and blue plaid skirt, Yosuke could vaguely see how the hand in a pair of white panties was rubbing at the restrained erection.

"I think I'm lost, can you help me?" Souji spoke in a soft tone, not necessarily feminine, but lighter than how deep his voice usually became. His eyes batted in an alluring way, removing his hands from where they had previously been in order to run over the shoulder-length wig that match his natural hair color.

Yosuke had choked on the air he had been trying to breathe on. The magazine fell from his hands as he suddenly felt himself growing very hard. It seemed like his thoughts that had started running away were now speeding to the location that they had been intended on going to begin with.

"W-Where are you going?"

Not even sure why he had somehow agreed to this scenario of roleplay, he let himself be pushed back against his desk nearby.

"I was going to class, but then I remembered that it was someone's birthday."

Yosuke slid his hands along the edge of the desk for support as he suddenly felt a knee run in between his legs and Souji leaning in very close to him.

"Oh?" Swallowing uneasily, Yosuke dared to move a hand forward, running it onto the bare side of the one in front of him. Only half of his chest had been covered up by a white top that was tied in the center.

Souji moved his own hands, running them down Yosuke's chest then to his sides, idly letting them start to play with the waistband of his black sweatpants. His voice was almost like a purr as he stared at him closely, speaking the words in a glide along his lips.

"His wish is…birthday sex…from what I've heard."

Yosuke was a little flustered; his heart beat far off from normal as he felt lips brushing over his cheek and the warmth of a body pressing closer. "I-Is that so? I wonder how you found that one out."

"You know how girls talk." Souji leaned in, pressing his chest provocatively against Yosuke's as he whispered into his ear, licking at the lobe slowly. "I always imagined…Hanamura-kun has a big cock…and he knows what to do with it."

The inflection at the name that had been used and the way it rolled off his tongue made Yosuke tighten his grip at the side that he had ahold of. "So what if he does?"

Souji laughed softly near his ear as he withdrew, his hands now making a bold movement as one pushed down the sweatpants enough to let the obvious erection free itself.

"Then I'm going to give him that birthday sex he wants." Grey eyes stared at the hardness below, an intense gleam close to lust which only turned carnal as Souji grabbed onto Yosuke's arm, forcing him to fall back into the sliding chair nearby.

Before Yosuke could even manage to sit up some in the seat, he was stuck staring as the 'school girl' moved down onto his knees in front of him, pushing his legs apart to make room for him to dip his head down and lick over the entire length that was in dire need of attention.

"Oh god Souji…" Letting his head lull back upon feeling a hot mouth starting to move over him, he felt a tongue flick at the tip of his dick only to continue further by dragging up and down.

Souji hummed in response, half-way moaning as he grasped at the hilt, moving his head in fluid movements while sucking somewhat harder after a while. The tip pushed towards the back of his throat, making him hold off a cough as he relaxed his throat more, letting his mouth be fucked as Yosuke had taken to thrusting his hips into the movements.

Still finding it hard to believe that this was really happening, Yosuke couldn't help but think that he might change his love of nurses to that of school girls. Staring down through a haze of lust, the warm mouth wrapped around his dick was making him get closer, his hips pushing forward now in an almost desperate way to finish.

Moving his hand forward, he ran it over the back of Souji's head, fucking deeply into his mouth until his words became rough, barely being breathed out in enough time to constitute as a warning.

"I'm gonna…"

Souji didn't mind though. He felt the cock thrust into his mouth roughly just as the warm, thick streams of cum began to slip down his throat. Swallowing slowly, he took every drop that Yosuke gave him, staring at him as he finished doing so and slipping his mouth away.

"Thanks for my piece of the cake, but now it's time for presents."

Yosuke was breathing unevenly, already starting to grow hard again as Souji stood up, slipping off the white panties past his black heels, and moved to straddle his lap. Not another word was said as Souji already had started to push himself down onto the length standing at attention once again. Yosuke couldn't even move his hands the other's hips in time. He could feel how Souji had already prepared himself though, the wetness from the lube slicking down over his dick as he felt that heat push down onto him entirely.

"F-Fuck…**_partner_**…Souji…"

"Yosuke, please fuck me hard, _pleaseplease_-"

Souji was begging, moving his head in along Yosuke's neck as he was still resting on top of him.

Yosuke ran his hands down onto the hips near him, gripping them as he helped Souji move up and then back down again. Pushing his own hips up, he started meeting in a steady series of thrusts. It only grew rougher as Yosuke tugged on the hips in his grasp, making Souji suddenly cry out as he felt his sweet spot being rubbed against.

"You're so hot…_fuck Souji_, you're so fucking **_sexy_**…" Yosuke was stuck in disbelief as his hands started running down over the pair of legs on his lap, gripping at the thighs covered with white thigh-highs.

Souji was moaning uneasily as he bounced on the other's lap, the thrusts becoming so harsh that it was a round of very rough fucking. His hand reached down to push his skirt up, revealing himself as his dick was leaking with pre-cum, lines of it having already dripped down past his balls.

Yosuke was forcing himself into that tight heat so fast now that the smacking could be heard reverberating between them. He stared at the erotic sight of how his dick was pushing into Souji over and over again, and how Souji was jerking himself off in the same instance.

"I want all of you, give me all of you.." Souji whispered hotly alongside his cheek, moaning and almost whimpering in need to finish as his hand was slippery with the amount of pre-cum that had already released.

"Souji…oh god…" Yosuke muttered uneasily, almost yelling as he pushed his hips and dragged the other's down in time once more before pushing in to the deepest point, his cum releasing in spurts as the heat became utterly tight around him in that instance. "Fuck…Souji…"

Souji moaned almost in a cry of pleasure as he finished mere seconds later. His hand slowed in its movement as streams of white spurted out and over his hands and skirt. Leaning back somewhat, his breathing was uneven which made it hard for him to speak at first, but Yosuke didn't give any time to do that even if he wanted to.

Grabbing at the back of his head much as he had earlier, Yosuke dragged him in for a deep kiss, pressing his tongue somewhat clumsily in as well, but Souji was more than eager to respond. They hadn't kissed at all since the random encounter had started, and to finally be able to was almost another turn on in itself.

Before Yosuke could get too far ahead of himself, Souji had broken the kiss, staring at him closely.

"Happy Birthday."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Souji blushed which Yosuke wasn't sure he had ever seen him do before.

"I only did it because I think _you're _amazing."

"Thanks partner…" Yosuke tilted his head in, kissing onto Souji's lips gently before murmuring against them. "Thanks Souji…mmm my school girl."

"You're making me late for class you know."

"I think you're going to be missing a full day of class with what I want to do to you."

Souji phased back into the school girl act just as Yosuke prepared for round two of his birthday sex.

_~ fin._


End file.
